her punishment
by raikimgal4life
Summary: When Tart decides that Pudding should be punished for what she did...he goes all out. rated for rape. Not really much of a rape though, read and find out! Review if you want me to update! Leave me a message for what pairings I should do next!
1. his prey

**raikimgal: Okay, sooo, i know a lot of you are like..."Oh NO! Tart would like NEVER rape Pudding! He's just not like that!" well, i just couldn't think of any other way for them to 'do it' together than this...so...yeah... if you want, you can leave me a review on a rated 'm' story for me to do. I will do ANY pairing so just leave a review if you want me to write any other M storys. **

**Tart: *magically poofs in* "What the fuck? How did I get here?"**

**raikimgal: Idk...Oh but I have to tell you all something! You know how ur english dubbed name is tarb right?**

**Tart: Yes...**

**raikimgal: Well if you spell that backwards, you get BRAT! LOLZ! Oh and Kisshu's dubbed name, dren, would be NERD! *LOL!***

**Tart: Stupid 4kids...**

**raikimgal: Okay, here it is!**

**

* * *

**

Tart was angry. VERY angry. He had just tried another tactic to destroy the mews, revolving around antelope chimera animas, but of course, that stupid monkey mew had ruined it for him, and destroyed them ALL BY HERSELF! Oh how he hated her...or...at least...he thought he did.

"Yo, shrimp!" came a voice from around the corner.

"What do you want Kisshu?" shouted Tart to him.

"Did the little monkey girl beat you again?" Kishu teased.

Tart did nothing but scowl.

"Oh It can't be THAT bad... You know, if I were you, I would punish her..." said Kisshu suggestively.

"What does that mean?" shouted Tart to him.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean..." Said Kisshu while he licked his lips.

Tart's eyes went wide. "WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO WHAT? WITH HER? ARE YOU KIDDING?"

Kisshu shook his head no. "I would do it...if it were my konekoo-chan...matter of fact, I think I'll go 'punish' her right now. He said before teleporting away.

Tart was still in shock from what Kisshu had said. " What am I thinking? Rape Pudding? Yeah right! Why would I do that?"

'Punishment', came a voice from his head.

'what? How would that be a punishment?' he thought.

'it would make her cry.' came the voice.

'no, i couldn't...i wouldn't' he thought back.

'you can...and you will.' came the voice again, his self concious he guessed...he never thought it could be so mean... and without even thinking, he teleported to the little pink cafe' where he KNEW Pudding would be.

* * *

"BYE EVERYBODY NA NO DA!" shouted Pudding to the others at the cafe'.

"Bye Pudding-san" said Lettuce politely, as she finished cleaning the plates she had broken earlier.

Pudding happily skipped down the pavement, away from the cafe, turning the corner to get home, but little did she know, golden eyes were watching her from above. And she, was it's prey...

**raikimgal: I liked it so far.**

**Tart:... WTH?**

**raikimgal: Don't judge me. Anyways sorry everybody reading this if it sucks, english is hard for me... (Im from japan. Yes, I REALLY AM!) so anyways the first review I get I will update the next chapter... so REVIEW! **

**Tart: You're a sick person.**

**raikimgal: I know, but hey, I'd think you'd be happy! I mean, I'm making it so you and Pudding have sex next chapter! Don't you want that to happen?**

**Tart: *expression changes from discusted to happy* I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU! People, review so Pudding and me can do it!**

**raikimgal: 0.o...okay! Well bye! Please review!**


	2. punishment

**raikimgal: Hello everybody!**

**Tart: Hi...**

**raikimgal: Okay so her's the new chappi! YAY! I'm sooooooo excited, aren't you?**

**Tart: I gues...**

**raikimgal: Did i mention pudding an you have sex in this chapter?**

**Tart: *perking up* YES!**

**raikimgal: soo here it is!**

_Last Chapter_

_"BYE EVERYBODY NA NO DA!" shouted Pudding to the others at the cafe'._

_"Bye Pudding-san" said Lettuce politely, as she finished cleaning the plates she had broken earlier._

_Pudding happily skipped down the pavement, away from the cafe, turning the corner to get home, but little did she know, golden eyes were watching her from above. And she, was it's prey..._

Tart watched with excitement as he watched her walk away. He didn't know why, but now he was happy and willing to do this...but before...he had wanted no part of it. But it ws too late to change plans now. He was already there, and now, he was going to finish what he had come here to do.

_'punish her_' said the voice coming from his head again.

Tart nodded and flew off after the girl, following her everymovement.

Pudding stopped at an old alley, it seemed abandoned and there was nobody around.

'Perfect', thought Tart, as he swooped down, ready to get what he wanted from the girl.

* * *

TART'S POV

"Yo!" I shouted down to her.

She looked up at me and smiled

"Taru-Taru! You came to play with me?", she asked sweetly.

"You could say that...", I answered

Before Pudding could even blink, I had teleported down to her and gripped her tightly, to where she could not escape. Pudding looked up at me, innocently, but had a pinch of fear in her eyes.

"Taru-Taru? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just having a little fun." I said back.

I roughly put my mouth on hers, she squeaked and bashed around in protest, but I was too strong. I guess that's what happens when you're in the military for most of your life. Pudding stopped bashing around and actually just stood there while i forcefully kissed her. Ughh...she liked this. I'm supposed to be torturing her and yet she's now kissing me back. I pushed her up against the wall of a building, and my hand went up her skirt and rubbed around under her panties. I never thought of Pudding as the type to wear a skirt, but I was happy. It made this easier. Pudding gasped in surprise to my touches and pulled her mouth away from me.

Her eyes filled with fear now, looked at me shakily.

"Taru-Taru?" she started, but I silenced her with another forcefull kiss.

"Shut up." I said after I'd broken away, and once again reached up her skirt and rubbed her cotton panties.

She moaned a little to my touches, which kind of made me a little exicited. I don't know why, but the groans and moans coming out of her mouth made me happy. After awhile of rubbing her underwear, my fingers pushed past the material, and stroked her 'private area', maing her moan even louder, and eventually, I stuck one of my fingers inside of her.

She arched back and screamed a little, as my finger went in, then out, then in, then out again. Finger banging, was fun...

I added another finger into her and she screamed a little again. Pushing in and out of her over again pleased me. Every sound that escaped her lips pushed me forward, and I pumped harder into her, untill eventually, she came, right on my finger, screaming out my name, then panting profoundly.

I took my fingers out of her and placed them into my mouth, liking and sucking every last drop of her juices down.

"Taruto...", she whispered as she watched me do so.

"Did you like that?", I asked

"What?"

"Did you like that?" I repeated to her.

Her eyes widened a little, and she stayed quiet, then she gave a small nod, 'yes'.

I smirked and ripped off her shirt, making her gasp. She on a yellow bra with orange hearts, and when I went to take off her skirt, found that she had matching undies. I licked my lips and ripped her bra off with my teeth and she moaned a little.

I grabbed both of her breasts, gropping them roughly and jiggling them around, playing with them and all she could do was groan at my touch. I lowered my mouth to one and latched on. Suckling gently and listening to her moan more was fun. I took my other hand up to her other unattened breast and played with it, while i sucked and bit lightly on the other one.

"Tart!" she screamed as i bit down hard on her nipple.

A tear began to slip out of her eye, but I took my mouth from her breast and kissed the tear away, making the monkey girl smile.

"Taru-Taru?" she asked.

"What?"

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" I asked

"That I'm almost fully naked, and you are still fully dressed.", she said shyly.

I smirked. So she really did want this. She reached her hands up to me, and undid the bow that kept my shirt together, then pulled it off.

Then we both went for eachothers bottoms. I went to take off her undies, they were no good now anyways, and she went for my pants. Pants and underwear would not be needed where we were going.

I lowered her to the ground, and put my lips to her ear.

"I love you." I said, before I positioned my dick over her vagina, and went into her, taking her virginity at 10 years old. She gasped and teared up a bit, and I didn't dare to move at all, which was hard considering how tight and wet she felt. Not moving was quickly proving to be a challange for me, but I didn't want to hurt Pudding too much.

After a few minutes of us both laying there, she moved her hips against mine a little, and I held back a moan. She did it again, and I couldn't help but groan, as I took that as my signal to go on.

I slowely moved in and out of her, but eventually sped up...a lot.

"TART! TARUTO! OHH! UGHH! TARU-TARU! WAA! OHH EEE! she screamed out with pleasure, I pushed into her further, each sound that came from her lips pushed me on, and made me hungry for more.

"TART! PLEASE GO FASTER! HARDER! PLEASE!" I did as she asked, pushing in harder and faster than before, determined to keep her satisfied for as long as I could.

"AAHHHHH! I LVE YOU TART!" she screamed

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I said between pants. I felt her walls tighten around me and I went faster, knowing she would climax soon, which she did indeed, screaming out my name louder than ever before laying on the ground panting, and I was about to come to.

"PUDDING!" I shouted one last time before shooting my seed into her, and laying on her chest, still remaining inside of her.

"Tart...I love you.." She said.

"I love you too." I said, before she hugged me.

"Hey Pudding?"

"Yes, Taru-Taru?"

"Wanna take this to my place?"

She smiled and nodded, and grabbed her and teleported up to the ship, my room to be exact, where we spent the rest of the night love making.

**raikimgal: YAY! I'm Done! The perfect finish to the ONLY PuddingXTart lemon. Seriously people, we need more of these. There are like NO PUDDING TARUTO LEMON STORIES ON HERE! I'll work to make my next story better, for those of you who don't like it. **

**Tart:...That...was...AMAZING!**

**raikimgal: I know...**

**Tart: THANK YOU! That was the best night of my life!**

**raikimgal: No problem little man. **

**Tart: Well leave a review saying what you thought of the story and what you'd want raikimgal's next lemon to be about.**

**raikimgal: Or you just PM me and idea for a lemon if your too shy to write one yourself... And seriously, it doesnt even have to be a story idea, it can just be your favorite couple! I will do yuri's or youi's (idk if i spelled that right in english...) **

**Tart: Yeah so leave a review and who knows, mabey the next lemon will be about me and pudding again! It all depends on what you all say!**

**raikimgal: so yeah, if your too afraid to write a lemon, leave me a review for it, and if your too shy to leave a review for a lemon story, PM me! I promise I won't make fun of you or call you wierd, I was the same way before I actually decided to write my own porn stories. **

**Tart: So please review!**


End file.
